


Sequel To Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Series: The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Podfic Trilogy [2]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Sequel To Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex by imperfectcircle.Summary: "Well, what happenedafteraliens made them do it?"
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Series: The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Podfic Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670488
Kudos: 6





	Sequel To Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sequel to Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42915) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_BDxhlbz4wEbCPDCs4pAjdnL7NvpGget/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/stamfaahsbyimperfectcircle)

Music and Guide entry sound effect from the Original Records studio version of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Thank you to imperfectcircle for being the hoopy frood who wrote this story, and for giving blanket (or perhaps towel?) permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Audacity effects used:  
> \- Marvin's voice: Effect > Reverb (default settings)  
> \- Guide entries: Effect > Equalization > Telephone


End file.
